When we were eight
by owlhero
Summary: A child's life is full of challenges. But what if there was one never seen or expected. Worse, it destroys everything you know and changes you forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Suite Life. Thanks to WyntirSno for betaing and assisting tiger002 with helping me breathe life into this.**

"Good morning Mommy." My eyes opened at the sound of one of my children. I lowered the blanket covering my head and looked toward the bedroom doorway. Cody stood there in his footie pajamas, blue blanket in his hand, the tail dragging on the ground. The morning sun shone on him.

"Good morning, Sweetie. Sleep well?" My little boy bounced to the bed, his blue blanket entangling his little legs. By some miracle, he did not trip over it on his way. I see him almost slip on the blanket twice before answering with a frown.

"No, I had a nightmare, Mommy." He scampered onto the top of the bed and his head landed in my lap. It was one of his favorite things to do when he needed to be comforted.

My fingers ran through his short blond hair as my boy told his story.

"This monster was chasing me, Mommy. I tried to run and hide, but every time I thought I was safe he would find me. Then I couldn't run anymore. I was so scared he was going to eat me or something, but I woke before he could."

I could see his blanket pressed up to his chest as he finished. A common sight, especially recently. I really wanted to take all the fear away from his life forever. But since I could not do that, I did the next best thing.

"Come here, sweetie." Cody looked up and buried his head into my nightshirt as I hugged him tight. It always seems like time stops just for an instant until I release him.

"You know it was not real, right?" Cody stared at me.

"Yes…but it was so scary." His whining brought a smile to my face.

"It can be scary but its only a nightmare, it can never hurt you." He is thinking about what I said until he turns his head and notices the empty spot in the bed.

"Daddy's not home again, is he?" Six simple little words bring a familiar spike of irritation to my mind, but I try to suppress it before answering.

"Yes, your daddy had to perform late last night. He has not gotten home yet."

"Kay..." The sadness tugs at my heart and I wonder yet again at the location of Kurt - Their Father - the man who I married.

I look at the clock and see the time. It's only eight-thirty. As much as I want to be a slug all day, I have responsibilities.

Okay Cody, lets get breakfast, how about pancakes?"

I could see the hesitation at the question. I waited for his answer.

"No thanks, mommy, I'm having cereal." Guess I can't blame the kid since one pancake ended up on the ceiling the last time.

I pushed the thought aside, and grabbed my robe, as I ventured out to find the whereabouts of my other son.

…..

Was I hit in the head with a guitar? Did that Pyro blind my eyes? The questions felt like sludge in my mind until it turned on, and the pain multiplied.

My face is probably is somewhat similar to when the feedback from a speaker makes you want to cringe. Only this is a thousand times worse. I wanted to bury myself in the deepest darkest backstage closet I could find and barricade it.

My mouth opened…Yuck…hangover breath. I groaned. I never should've had that last slice of cold pepperoni pizza. I braced myself on…whatever I was on while I sat up. I swore I felt my head, no my body was drifting in a pool. But my feet found the ground, or the floor, somehow. The spinning lessened as I opened my eyes for the first time.

The room steadied as I looked around. There was Derek; our backup guitar player sprawled across one of the overstuffed chairs, cuddled up with his teddy bear. The other band members crashed on the couches, and the floor joined by a few of our female fans/groupies. They looked very… uh… comfortable. My mind cleared enough for me to know the couch I was sitting on was the one in Derek's apartment. I staggered to my feet and lurched my way to the mini kitchen.

I had to look away from the sight of the open pizza boxes, tacos, and empty beer bottles. But my stomach started to twist and I weaved my way to the bathroom, but not before hitting a few corners and doors. After emptying my stomach, I sat on the porcelain throne. My mind was able to start stitching things together.

The show was successful, a full house, and the crowd was dancing on top of the stage. The sound was deafening, and we were rocking. The building shook with the last encore. I smiled as I remembered soaking in the euphoric high. I never wanted to leave that perfect moment.

But soon it was over. This same apartment was filled with fans from the show, including lots of women. Everyone tried to talk to me, the lead singer. Women were lined up. I could see it in their eyes, they wanted me, and they were beautiful. Their figures were…wow. I thanked them for coming, and tried to be polite, but a few would have none of it, until I showed them the ring. Disappointment, at their crushed chances, showed. And they finally left me alone.

I settled down with a few beers and drank the night away.

My fingers rubbed the piece of metal wrapped around my finger… Paper or Plastic… What a time. Those costumes were hideous but she showed up. And my life changed forever.

I gingerly stood and stretched, stiff from the uncomfortable position I found myself in. I stole a glimpse at the time on the kitchen microwave as I walked in.

Darn it.

I stared at the tangled mass of bodies in the living room as I looked past the counter. My empty stomach was not jumping at the sight of the leftovers lying all over that counter.

The same tangled impulsive passionate mesh-up resulted in my two boys. Two wonderful, troublesome boys. I paused and smiled as their faces appeared in my distorted mind. Bright and Clear. I started to grab the keys for the used hatchback the band shared as our grab and go vehicle for short trips. Then decide against it considering my condition.

I'll think I will walk. After all, it's a 20-25 minute walk. No sweat. I walked toward the door, only to pause.

Wait I'd better change first. I reek of alcohol.

…..

"Get up, Zack!"

Man, why did Mom have to wake me up? I was sleeping... I shoved my head under the pillow, not hearing Mom's last words. I heard nothing, and my blanket felt just right.

But someone was moving the pillow. I tightened my grip.

"Come on Zack, Mommy wants us to get up for breakfast."

"Go away, Cody." I turned my head to look the wall. Only the blanket's warmth began to vanish. I pulled my legs up to myself. It did no good. I poked my head out from the pillow, only to see Cody's face inches away from my own.

"You couldn't let me sleep longer?"

"No, Mommy wants us to eat breakfast and get dressed. She has to go to work today." My twin's retreat showed he was not wearing his pajamas. He was wearing shorts and a dinosaur T-shirt.

"Fiiiine." I tossed the pillow, kicked off the rest of the blanket, and got out of bed. I pulled out my clothes from the dresser, and started to change.

"Mommy wanted to make us pancakes, but I said I wanted cereal instead."

I tried to laugh as I forced the shirt on. I could see Cody sitting on his bed waiting for me patiently. There was no problem at all with either of us watching the other do anything. We could talk about anything, at anytime we felt like. It never bothered us at all. It was normal. We were twins; we had nothing to hide.

"Yeah, Mom burned them the last time we had them." I looked down at the Seattle Supersonics emblem on my favorite shirt. Cody tried to hide his snicker as we left the room.

….

I was chewing on some sugary flakes when Cody decided to talk, his oatmeal lumping in his own bowl.

Yuck.

"Hey, Mommy, I saw this rabbit outside and I wondered…" Mom stopped him, her hands in the soapy sink water.

"No, you cannot bring it into the house. Remember, no wild animals in the house. I've told you before." I almost flinched at Mom's voice. It was almost like the times Cody and I got in trouble.

"But Mom…" I could hear my brother about to complain. "…Its helpless out there." My brother wanted to bring any "cute" animal into the house but Mom would not let him. I did not say anything. I like cute animals. But I know better than to ask. Besides they are better than spiders.

A shiver went up my back.

"Are you alright, Zack?" I looked at the worry on mom's face.

"Yeah, I was just thinking of something. That's all."

"Okay, sweetie." My mom's hands washed the dishes. The dishwasher stopped working so she had to wash them herself. I found that sort of weird.

Nobody talked as we ate our cereal, and drank the milk. Cody used his spoon while I slurped it, my mouth hooked to the bowl. Then, I cleaned my face with my arm. I waited for Cody to finish while I looked outside. The cars rolled past the window while I strained to see the park nearby. It was one of my brother's and mine most favorite places to go…

"I'm done. I'm going outside, okay?" Cody left the table to bring his bowl to Mom, who took it.

"That's fine. Remember…." That voice started to come back.

"No animals. Mommy, I know. " Cody finished for her, his eyes staring at her. Mom looked at him for a few seconds then gave him a hug, and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Go now." Cody smiled, and left the room.

Mom looked at me next, and I asked her. "Are you alright, Mommy?" She didn't say anything right away.

"Why would you think that?"

I answered slowly. "Because you were angry with Cody about the animals." Mommy looked surprised when I said that but she answered.

"Zack I was not angry with your brother. It's just that… you know how he gets with animals, and I don't want to have clean up after them. " I understood what Mom said, and agreed with it. Animals do make a mess like those shows on TV. My mom sat down at the table next to me, wrapping her arm around me.

"I am just waiting on your father, that's all. If he does not get home soon, I might have to call off from work, or see if I can get a sitter for you two." I grew worried but tried to help.

"Don't worry Mom, he'll show up." My mom smiled as she squeezed me.

I know, Zack. I just wish he did not cut it so close sometimes." The front door slammed open after she finished. I jumped in my chair while Mom pulled me closer to her. But it was only Cody.

Mommy! Mommy! It's Dad. Dad's back." I felt Mom release me, and I looked up at her.

"See, told ya..." Mom looked down at me.

"So you did." I shriveled up as she poked my stomach, trying to cover my ticklishness. But nothing else happened as I relaxed. I followed my mom into the living room, and ran past her into the waiting arms of my dad.

He swung me into the living room, and spun me around. He ended it with a hug. I felt completely safe in Daddy's arms as I put mine around him.

"Miss me, Zack?"

"A lot."

Well, don't worry; I don't perform for another two days. We get to spend the rest of the day together while your mom works."

Just the three of us... I felt warm and happy all over.

"Great!" My dad looked toward my mom, his smile changed to something else.

"Sorry for coming back so late. I had a…lot of problems getting up this morning. The band decided to have a party after the show last night."

"Did you have fun?" My dad looked toward Cody who was waiting for the answer.

"Not as much as I thought I would." My brother looked confused, and so did I, but we did not talk. But mom did, to dad.

"I see… I'm just glad you're here. But I have to go. See you later." Mom kissed Dad on the cheek. She stopped before reaching the door.

"Make sure you take good care of them…" I was confused by what mom said. Why wouldn't Dad take care of us? He was…Dad?!"

"Of course I will. I always do." Dad smiled at Mom, who said nothing as she walked out the door.

**Okay it's a new challenge for me with this one. But this should be fun for me, and definitely shorter chapters than Rebirth with a different emphasis as you can see already. Please tell me what you think. Thanks**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite Life. Thanks to WyntirSno for betaing this.**

"So boys, what do you wanna do today? Its Saturday, we have all day for fun."

Happiness filled me as I thought of having all day with my dad.

"I wanna go to the playground." Zack's shout stopped me from saying anything.

"Playground huh? What about you Cody?" My dad looked at me.

I was not sure what I wanted to do. I was too excited but then I thought about it. To be at the park with my dad and brother. I looked over at Zack. He refused to stay still. I could see he really wanted to go. I smiled.

"Fine with me. I'll just have to get my sandals."

"Well hurry up Cody!" I ran to my room as Zack shouted at me.

...

I clung to Dad's hand on the way to the park. Zack kept running in front of us. Like the Roadrunner cartoon character.

"Come on, you slowpokes."

"Just chill, Zacko, we're getting there." Dad laughed.

"But I want to get there now." My brother whined but I could not help but smile at his antics.

Soon we were there. My hand fell from Dad's.

"Race you to the swings..." I chased after Zack, kicking up those brown wood things in front of us. A few found their way into my sandals, but I still wanted to win.

Zack had a head start, but I was right next to him. We ran to the swings and dived into them on our bellies. We both swung forward, letting our hands and feet dig paths into the dirt, slowing us down. I looked at the dirt, looking for anything moving but nothing. After sliding out of the swing, I sat in the normal position. Zack and I swung, allowing the air to hit us in the face. I could see the houses in the neighborhood, and all the backyards. The swing allowed me to see more than I could see alone. I loved it.

"Hey Cody, watch this."

I turned toward my twin. Zack looked like he was about to fall off the swing, but he hung on with his hands while his legs sat in the sitting part of the swing. The rest of him was free, or hanging. I stared at my brother, not even pumping my legs, just watching as he cut through the air. He laughed forever as he looked at me.

"Come on Cody, you try it."

I hesitated. I mean, Zack did it, so why can't I? I swung to get higher and mimicked my brother as I looked up.

My eyes stared at the sky. I was nervous, and I grabbed swing's chains tighter but I didn't sit up. It felt weird, but in a good way. Like you are jumping up and down on your bed, and you are in the air waiting to come down when you are light as air. The birds flying overhead caught my attention. I relaxed as the sky and clouds flew by me. I laughed as the swing slowed, my eyes closing.

Then I felt I felt something hard hit me. My eyes opened to the swing just missing my head...

"What happened?"

"Well your butt hit the ground and the rest of you fell after it." I turned toward my twin, who nearly tripped over me, as he stopped the swing from the hitting me.

"Cody, are you alright?" Dad rushed up to my other side.

I moved everything a little bit and I sat up. "I'm fine." I felt embarrassed as my cheeks warmed.

"Do you wanna stay?" I wondered, as I looked my father's hand on my shoulder, about their feelings if we left early...

"No, I want to stay." I smiled at both of them. Dad delayed, only looking at me

"...Okay, Codester. We'll stay" Zack pulled me up and dusted me off as I wobbled a little. Both of us ran toward the jungle gym.

"Zack?" His head turned. "Thanks, it was fun." He only smiled.

...

"What are you doing?"

I watch as Zack tries to climb a pole you are supposed to slide down to the ground. He ignores me until he reaches the top, and sits on the part attaching the pole to the wooden play set. I felt really nervous.

Sometimes I wonder how my brother ever survived climbing out of our crib.

"Watch this..." Zack somehow wraps his legs around what he is sitting on and finishes with his feet. He lets go of the pole, and hangs down from it. I look around for Dad. I was scared for Zack. If he fell on his head, he would really get hurt.

I spotted Dad walking up toward us, his eyes on Zack. But he did not shout or anything. He only rolled his eyes, and shook his head with a finger to his lips, and I understood.

Dad gently placed his hands on Zack's legs, as he bent down to his upside down level. Zack somehow twisted his body around so he could stick his tongue out at him.

"What are you a monkey?"

Zack answers by hitting his chest with his fists, scratching his stomach, and making monkey noises. Dad and I laugh, and so did Zack. It's amazing he did not fall off.

"Okay, monkey boy time to get off." Dad grabbed Zack around his middle, and held him as he let go of the poll, and flipped him back onto his feet.

After kicking a soccer ball, where Dad had to calm me down, after I hit him in the face with it, we started on our way home.

...

"Hello Carey." The shock on my sister's face was priceless. Complete with her work getup, it was the perfect scene, especially since I had not seen her or my nephews in forever.

"Martha what a shock."

"I apologize for surprising you but I was in the area on business, and I wanted to catch up. It's been a while since we talked." Carey and I were not very close as kids. The five years in age difference had something to do with that, I suppose. I mean we talked about boys sometimes; but I never like, braided her hair or anything. Even now, it had not changed much. We call each other about once a month but that stopped three months ago. Hmm?

"Any place where we can chat?"

"Yeah hold on for a second."

I watched my sister, the high end products salesperson, walk away to talk a manager.

What happened to that singing career she went after?

The question popped into my head, as I watched the animated conversation with someone, who had to be her boss. I could not help but remember that teenager who found herself singing after she froze during a joke routine in a school talent show.

After the flapping was over, Carey walked back over, older than before. I felt a string of compassion carry over.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." I don't really believe her, as I follow her to a table in the cafe after buying a couple bottles of water. Her eyes watching that same boss walk by towards another area. She caught me staring and shrugged.

"We just never get along. It's always been that way." I smiled politely.

"We've all had that on one boss we were not able to stand." I let the seconds tick past. "So how's everything?" She only shrugged lazily.

"It is what it is..." She shook her head. "The boys are active, sometimes causing trouble..."

"Normal" I completed for her.

"Absolutely. Well their father has them for the day." Carey sipped her water, allowing me to collect my thoughts. My level voice responded.

"Really how nice" If she knew how I really felt about the man...

"Especially since he had to perform the last two nights, and was away." I sympathized with her.

"It sounds rough." A delay before she answered, her fingers tapping her bottle.

"It can be but it's the choices we made, and are stuck with." The words are etched into her face. While still pretty she has definitely seen better days. Does she not realize how easily the stress is showing her face? I have to answer her back.

"I suppose that's true." Nothing else comes to my mind but then it does. "Of course mistakes can come from the choices we make..." I left it hanging for her and Carey took it the bait. Hook, line and sucker.

"Marrying Kurt was the best option available to me, Martha. There's no arguing about that. That's the truth." I wondered where I should go with this...

"Even that one time he forgot the twins, and came back with girls?" For some reason she smiled.

"Heck for a time, I couldn't tell the twins apart. Granted it was due to sleep deprivation... but still everyone makes mistakes. Even you...

My one word comeback. "True" But Carey rolled on.

"Kurt with all his quirks is one thing. He's a good father, who loves his sons, as do I, and tries everything to spend time with them, even coming over in the middle of the morning after a gig that lasted past midnight. I wish he, heck both of us, had 9 to 5 jobs, and a stable schedule." Her voice started to rise smoothly. "But we don't, so we deal with what we have now." She looked at me in the eyes.

"Okay" I backed off, and then I realized I forgot to tell her something. My sister rose from the table.

"Mom needs to get false teeth soon." Carey's jaw quivered.

"I feel sorry for her. Is she alright?" Her worry seemed genuine.

"As well as she can be considering she has to be getting new chompers."

"That's good. I just hope they don't fall into the boys' chocolate milk one day." She grinned, and I smiled openly.

"I'll come and see the boys soon." No rejection on Carey's part.

"That's fine. Just call first. Our schedule can change."

"No problem at all. See you later." My sister only nodded, threw her half- empty bottle out, and walked away leaving me alone at the table. I finished mine, tossed it, and walked toward the exit doors, only to freeze.

She never said anything about loving Kurt.

**This seemed a lot longer in my head (that has to be a first for me) but it worked out. Besides the undertones give it more depth than the length.**

**It's amazing a character can develop as you write. Just the little corners, and edges that fill Martha out as I write her.**

**Oh by the way, in case you are wondering the name came from the official Suite Life Wiki page, from Carey Martin's page, at the bottom, as a matter of fact.**

**Anyway, that's it. Feel free to review and tell me what you think about what I have set for this so far...**

**Thanks... Until next time.**


End file.
